Rising Thunder
by aragon1416
Summary: In the Clone Wars, Captain Rex [CW], Boba Fett [Ep V],and R2-D2 create a team for a plan they have in mind.
1. I - Lightsaber

**Rising Thunder: I - Lightsaber.  
This is set in the Clone Wars Era  
****This first chapter is a bit misty at first but  
****has a nice little paragraph with R2 and 'The Padawan'.**

R2 wasn't very fond of Anakin, he liked Rex though, and it was on the bloodied battlefield whilst in the Second Battle of Geonosis when R2 received the message from Clone Captain CT-7567.

"Artoo, time to shine, buddy."

R2 responded with a series of beeps and clicks, which the clone seemed to be able to interpret.

"You want to know your first mission then? We, I mean _He_, needs a lightsaber. I'm sure an able droid like yourself is perfectly able to retrieve one!" R2 decided there and then that the best option was to 'borrow' a Jedi Padawan's Lightsaber.

The Jedi Temple, Coruscant. R2 was sure of whom he'd get the weapon from, Master Billaba's student, Caleb Dume. Caleb was an enquiring boy, who had become a pain for everyone, especially Billaba. How many questions does he have to ask every day? The astromech computed whilst wheeling through the Temple to where Dume was. With every security camera streaming a live feed right to his databanks, R2 knew right where the boy was. He would be able to get that saber in no time at all. Ckshhhhh…. The boy heard a droid nearing to his room. Beep beeeeeepp, the doors opened and in came the droid. Caleb recognized it as R2-D2, General Skywalker's astromech droid.

"Why are you here?" The padawan asked. The doors closed.

"Do you need anything?" _Why did he have to keep asking questions!_ Then the lights turned off. From then on anyone outside the room would have heard a few knocks around the room, a lightsaber ignite, a muffled scream, and then seen R2-D2 exit the room with not a single scratch.

R2 quicly deleted any scenes from the SecCams showing him, and drove out the temple, calmly as if nothing ever happened, and then he messaged Rex about his success. He was picked up on the Modified Green and Red_ Firespray-class patrol craft_, and they flew off.

"Rex, R2, Ive set coordinates for our next stop- Mandalore." A voice sounded from the cockpit and then its owner stepped out- Boba Fett.

**Please Note that Boba Fett is Episode V Boba, but this is set in the Clone Wars Era.**


	2. II - Mandalore

**Chapter II: Mandalore  
This chapter is much longer than the last,  
and has a good fight scene. Hope you enjoy!**

As Slave I exited the Coruscant System, Fett started the hyperdrive, set on a route to Mandalore in the outer rim. So, we've went over the plan guys, Rex said to the small 'crew', he was trying to reassure the other two, and also himself, in his military standard. They soon came out of hyperspace.

"Mandalore. Right turn off the Hydian Way. Can't miss it." Boba told them from the pilot seat.

The Slave I came in to land, in the main centre of the new capital of Mandalore, Sundari. Boba stepped out the ship and spoke into his mic, which he had previously connected to Sundari's speakers.

"I am the rightful leader of Mandalore and all of its warriors, and I will lead to you a better galaxy and future!" He proclaimed to a crowd.

"And what makes you think that?" a member of the public asked

"Jango Fett was the last true mandalorian. He carried on Jaster Mereels legacy, and, as Jango's rightful heir, I hereby promise to extend that legacy, with your help, and also defeat the Death Watch, who are fake Mandalorians!" Fett replied.

A lot of chatter broke out in the crowd. Some people were amazed, and some confused, but most were unsure of whether to listen to this guy- what if he was a fraud? Then a new voice appeared from the speakers round the city-centre, but there was no new speaker at the mic.

"Excellent speech there! But do you really think you can get away with this? After all, we are Death Watch…" the new voice echoed around the city.

Fett turned to face the new enemy, a Zabrak with red and black facial markings. A nightbrother from Dathomir, sporting a pair of cybernetic legs. The Dathomirian seemed angry, ready for a fight, which became clear when he pulled out a double-bladed lightsaber. Red blades- he seemed to be a Sith- well, Boba did love challenges!

Boba grabbed for his newly-obtained Lightsaber, and ignited it.

"What a puny weapon! It is still on padawan safe-mode, you will never be able to defeat me, I am Darth Maul." His opponent stated.

"Oh, don't worry, Maul, I know how to set a lightsaber- bear with me a sec whilst I change the setting."

Darth Maul let out a low growl. Suddenly, he leapt to where Fett was, with his lightsaber up against himself, ready to slice the unready, and seemingly unworthy opponent. Just as the saber was at the Mandalorian's body, Caleb's Lightsaber ignited again, this time on a full combat setting. Boba quickly pushed up against Maul, who stumbled backwards. They then engaged in a massive fight, Maul jabbing at Fett, who whacked the blow away, and then Maul span his saber round, once and targeted Boba's legs, who quickly flew away from the action scene and landed a few metres behind the Sith. Maul then skidded in front of himself, and fell of a ledge. Then Boba heard a voice whisper in his ear…

"Why hello there." It was Bo-Katan. Fett quickly pressed a button on his comlink before jumping around to Bo-Katan.

"I have a Lightsaber, you don't." Fett blurted.

"I have a Darksaber, you don't." She replied, and span around revealing her saber.

It whistled as she used it, she was wiping it down in strokes, and she wasn't very good at wielding it. But, then Fett heard Maul crawling away to his ship behind, and so he took a leap, aided by his jet-pack, and activated his flame-thrower. Maul was severely singed, but Fett could not do more damage as he heard the distinctive whistle of the Darksaber come his way from behind, spinning round and performing a roundhouse kick, he knocked the wind out of the Death Watch second-in-command. He then kicked off her helmet.

"Any last wo-" Fett was interrupted by a shot in her head, and looked to his left, to find Rex with his two DC-17 blasters, aimed at the red-haired Bo-Katan, now lying still on the floor.

"I'll have that." Rex pointed out as he walked up and grabbed the Darksaber off of her. Rex and Boba looked at each other, and then to the sky as they saw Maul's ship exit the system.

"Well, we won't be seeing him for a long time." Boba said, and they turned to face the audience, who erupted into cheers. Then out came a group of twenty Mandalorian warriors, who bowed to Boba.

"We have been in hiding for years, but now we are at your service." Said the warrior in the centre, who seemed to be the leader of their little group.

"Great, now we need a ship!" Rex joked.


End file.
